Asking for the Impossible
by Rose Red and Snow White
Summary: Raven learns that asking for the impossible isn't always impossible. Especially from a green changeling. Raveast RaeBB RavenxBeastboy


Asking for the Impossible

Monan

and

CamAson

Dated 30 December 2008

In the past three years, Beastboy has stopped being a total annoyance.

Sure he was still adamantly against eating meat, played video games like a crazed ten year old and told some of the corniest jokes known to man-, alien- and animal-kind but now you could actually hold a decent conversation with him. Not for long of course.

He'd also been voted the hottest male Titan, to the astonishment of all the Titans, including the honorariums.

Cyborg and Raven decided that it had been a prank.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad spent three days recounting the polls.

To give him credit, he had grown into a fine young man. He'd grown six inches in the past year and a half, making him the third tallest Titan. (Robin was still short and Raven was just…well you didn't mention that she was the shortest) All the training that Robin was bestowing so kindly the Titans had begun to show in their physique as well, especially our little green friend, who was no longer so scrawny. He still had his boyish charms though, but it only added to his features. His tooth still glinted in his smile and his pointed ears made him all the more irresistible to his ever growing fan club.

Yes, he was no longer a total annoyance.

But that didn't mean he wasn't still an annoyance.

At 2:21 on a Monday afternoon, he was singing "I'm Blond" repeatedly whilst following the resident Goth around.

And he had been for the past twenty minutes.

Her resilience to his stupidity really had increased ten-fold in the past years. Cyborg and Robin were making bets on how long she would last as Starfire was gathering bandages for whatever wounds Raven may inflict on him. It was admirable how well she was holding out. Really it was, but everyone had their breaking point.

And Raven's was approaching rapidly. And as he began the forty-second reiteration of the song Raven snapped. Before anyone could blink Beastboy was upside down, bound head to toe in black ribbons, or toe to head, depending on how you looked at it.

"I have spent the past twenty-three minutes listening to your damnable song about slow-witted blonds and I am done! There is but one thing I ask of the team and that is to respect my personal space, yet you manage to find a way to finagle your way into it without ever coming near. Why must you always be pushing my buttons time after time even after being physically, mentally and emotionally abused numerous times?!? Why in Azar's name can't you leave me alone?" She shouted. Beastboy looked at her with a level, calm and un-Beastboy-like look. Then, he disappeared, reappearing moments later directly in front of her. His unexpected escape shocking her.

"Because I know that you like sunrises more than sunsets. I know that you love mint ice cream. I know that, when no one is looking, you put your feet in the ocean. I know that little kids make you smile." Slowly he advanced on her, causing her to stumble backwards, surprised.

"I know that, even though she annoys you to no end, you love Star. I know that you read the funnies every Sunday before anyone else wakes up. I know that you secretly loved being with Melvin, Timmy and Teether. I know that you always stir your tea in a counter clock wise fashion. I know that you only eat dinner when with the rest of the Titans. I know that, while you hate the mall, you'll go if Star asks you and if Cyborg asks you to go to a car convention; you'll go, just because they asked." Raven was hastily retreating from the ever advancing Beastboy.

"You don't know what you're talking about. You're just trying to get a rise out of me. Well it won't work, I tell you. It won't work!" Raven was getting flustered and Beastboy ignored her.

"I know that you only read in your room on Sundays. I know that you don't hate your 'girl talk' with Star. I know you secretly read every fan letter sent to you and reply back. I know you have twice as many fairytale books as spell books. I know that I can read every emotion you feel in your eyes. And I know that you absolutely hate that I know this."

"Stop it! Stop it!! Why are you saying this!?!?" Light bulbs were bursting, pots and pans were melting and the furniture was beginning to bow under the weight that Raven's powers were putting on it. Beastboy only continued to watch her expressionlessly as her usually impassive tone cracked.

"Because you don't know how beautiful you look in the moonlight. Because you don't know how much you mean to us. Because you don't know that you smell like jasmine and honey. Because you don't know that when you walk it sounds like a rain shower. Because you don't know that your opinion means everything. Because you don't know that I love you." Raven backed into the wall, with nowhere else to hide, her powers going haywire as her emotions ran amok. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were watching, open-mouthed, at Beastboy's audacity and Raven's uncharacteristic timidity.

Beastboy leaned forward, and with courage the others didn't know he had, kissed her on the cheek.

His clothes blew up in a shadow of black smoke and all that was left was a grinning changeling in Scooby Doo boxers. The others watched in fascinated horror as he continued to box her in.

"My only question is, what can I do to prove to you that I love you?" Raven gawked at him, unabashedly, for a good minute and a half until she found her voice.

"Give me the moon." She whispered weakly, taking a cue from one of her not-so-secret fairytales. It was a cop out but she knew that until he proved that he loved her, hopefully by doing what she asked, she could avoid the situation altogether. And asking for the moon is an age old way to get a fairy off your back. How different is a changeling from a fairy.

Beastboy however only smiled and took her hand, leaving an innocent kiss on her knuckles before he left the room. The image was only slightly marred by the comical underwear.

It took an hour for Raven to calm her emotions enough to leave that spot.

It took twice that time for the scene to register in the others minds and for Cyborg to check the security cameras for proof that it had indeed, happened.

* * *

It was 10:37 on Thursday night when a knock came on her door. She opened it too find a weary and battered Beastboy on her threshold. Smiling triumphantly, he held up a small white box. Raven took it cautiously and at his expectant look, opened it warily.

In it was a single blossom and stone, both of shining pearly white. A moonflower and a moonstone.

"I brought you a living moon and a lasting moon." He told her. "Just like my father did for my mother, when she asked for the impossible." And, with a simple, chaste kiss, he left her staring into the box while things around her began to tremble and shatter.


End file.
